The Sunflower Field
by IceDance
Summary: There are times when things come against you. It seems like the world is your opposing force. But sometimes, there's that person. The one that will see you through it all, yet cause your ultimate demise. That's just how Ivan was. And poor Yao could never understand. But maybe he didn't need to. Just like that sunflower. Do all things require a purpose? RoChu Russia/China


**__**_Oh yeah! My first yaoi fic! *facepalm* I just said that... ^^"_

_Here is my new story and I had this idea from staring out my window in the summer just looking at the scenery and suddenly, I saw a bunch of sunflowers! I don't know why or how but I had an inkling and it kept bugging me until I finally wrote it. I'm taking a chance on it and I hope you enjoy! Please read, review and... just have fun with it :3 'Cause who knows where I'm going with this c:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**_The Sunflower Field_**

~Chapter One~

How many times has it been now?

Did he have to count? Or just remember everything clearly? That's what he generally did in the first place... but, no. That's not what he wanted to think of now. Maybe he was stalling. Prolonging what will undoubtfully happen. The inevitable. Right before him. Unstoppable.

How long has it been since that first day? It seems like such a long time, yet it all flashes right before his eyes all to quickly. Those memories are a part of his life. Sometimes he hates that fact. Sometimes... well, he just wishes he had never stepped into that clearing.

He should have turned back.

Then again... should he have?

He often thought this thought. Whether it was intended or not, it was always there. Looming in the dark corners of his mind. Those memories or thoughts you never want to look at but they just keep appearing.

Just. Like. Him.

And that's when the line is drawn. He is standing on this line. Right in the middle. No- better make it an edge of a cliff. Yes. He was teetering dangerously over the edge. To fall would mean certain death. To step back from the edge would mean to go back to the wrench hole that was his life. Either option was horrible and inviting.

So what was his decision? Was he allowed one? Sure, he could've walked away. Pretended he had never noticed the boy there. In the middle of the dry patches of Earth, gazing up into the sky. He could've easily turned his head. Looked the other way.

Because what he was about to do would ultimately plunge him into a string of cobwebs too tangled- to twisted and decietful and alluring- to fix...

He could've- he should've- just at least not returned. Before that first flower had even sprung from the unquenched Earth. Before he met... him.

So... why did he?

* * *

_A boy about the age of twelve looked down at the gritty Earth and heaved a huge sigh. Everything was dry and uneven. Everything fell apart. Just like these blotches of clumped dirt. He hoped he didn't fall into one of the holes. _

_He looked back then. _

_A freeze frame moment he would later discover to be the moment that caused his next step to drive him on the edge of the cliff. Because once he sighed- all thoughts being long forgotten- and turned his head, he caught sight of it. _

_It was a flower. A sunflower. _

_He smiled. It was so bright and warm. Of course he smiled. He had always loved things like that. It sort of reminded him of his smaller(adoptive) sister, Mei. She was just so bright. _

_He thought of maybe picking the flower for her. They needed something bright. To warm the cold remorse dragging around them like fog. He scampered into the clearing and noticed it looked planted. He furrowed his dark brows and looked about cautiously. Who would plant a flower in the middle of a dry field of yellowing grass. In the middle of nowhere. _

_"Hello..." he called out. He was sure someone must be here if this were planted. It looked recent since it would not survive the droughted Earth. _

_Yao stood from his perched position carefully in a ready stance just in ca-_

_"Hallo..." _

_He yelped and kicked behind him where he heard the strange voice._

_"Who-who's that! Show yourself!"_

_He cringed slightly but tried- unsuccessfully- to look tough. He was still very young, so naturally he would become frightened by the unsuspecting noise. He looked behind him slowly and assumed his same position rigidly with an attempted scowl. It came out as a sort of scrunched up looking face then anything else._

_He noticed a boy... maybe slightly older than him? He looked very tall even as he sat on the ground from the fall. Yao unawaringly took a step back. The boy was dressed in an overcoat and scarf and had... unusual hair. Not that Yao meant it in a bad way- it was just... Different? He was sure he had never seen anyone with platinum or gray or silver- oh whatever color it was!- boy had an innocent smile and stood up, brushing the dirt off leisurely as if his fall was due to a small slip rather than Yao kicking the boy right in the shins. _

_Yao kept his position still untrustworthy of this new face. They lived in a fairly small community. Yao would have at least remembered someone with that color hair._

_The boys stood there. Afraid? Unsure? Whether it was either or both, they stood their ground. The boy Yao had never seen just kept smiling and eventually he held out a hand. It was covered with a glove._

_Yao then arched a brow finally processing the boys attire. It was summer. Why was he dressed for winter? He must be new here._

_Yao then stared at his hand. For a while. _

_Another freeze frame moment. Take his hand and you now have been at least aquainted. Keep your stance and you might just walk of with a simple 'Well, see you around!'... But walk away and he could simply avoid this boy altogether._

_Why did that option never occur to him at the time? That would have been the simple way. The easier way..._

_Yao finally decided on shaking the boy's hand. Was it because he did not want to seem rude? He actually wanted to know this boy because of his infallible curiosity? Or maybe he wanted to know why he would be out here in the first place? _

_And maybe it was something else. Something he couldn't even tell himself to this day. He never knew why he shook the boy's hand. _

_But he had. _

_The boys smiled at each other and began to talk. They sat under the shade of tall shadowing trees and all the while Yao stared. He stared at the stangeness. How everything about him was... new and different. It was otherwordly, to be overdramatic. Yao was whirling with questions, having little experiance with the outside world beyond his town. _

_But he kept his distance that day. He talked nothing of himself or his family. The boy with the scarf did the same. They talked instead of other things. The summer. The town. The sky. And finally- The sunflower._

_"Did you plant it?" Yao asked with slight bewilderment._

_"Da!" Another thing Yao pondered over. His speech patterns also differed and picked at his interest. "I dink dis place will look so much more colorful! I will plant whole bunches of sunflowers here. And then... when they di-"_

_"You are really going to do that, aru?" He had a speech pattern of his own which he was sure the boy was astonished at as well for he perked up at hearing those small 'arus!' "A whole field of flowers?"_

_The boy only smiled wider at Yao and looked down at the small flower in the lone field of dry patches of earth. He didn't answer. He didn't need to. Yao could see the ambition in those violet eyes._

_Yet, he did not understand it._

_"But the earth is dry! It isn't fertile! It will not keep them alive very long, aru!"_

_"I know this. But I will keep them alive as long as they can as well. I will take care of them until their time is done. Then, my time will be done as well and I will not have to care for them anymore."_

_Yao was taken aback. He shook his head as if this whole situation were ridiculous. Which it certainly was._

_"Well then why do it in the first place, aru! And why here?" Yao asked. His questions soon to pile onto each other. He was confused by this idea... but also curious._

_Curiousity killed the cat, remember?_

_Ivan sat there in thought until he looked up finally into Yao's eyes. Yao noticed they were different as well. Violet? That was so unique... Aside from his 'family's' usual brown ones._

_Ivan grinned with closed lids and said with a cheery air._

_"Why not?"_

* * *

The words lingered in his thoughts. They mxed and churned and violently disrupted every other logical thought he had.

"Why not?"

That was something Ivan often said. It was truthfully frustrating to the Chinese man. He wanted a straight answer and that one always lead them to the same place.

But maybe that's how Ivan wanted it.

And suddenly, Yao stopped thinking. Thoughts, images... all gone and blank.

Why not...

Why not!

And that's when- for the first time in his life... he finally figured Ivan out.

At least he liked to think so.

**-The Sunflower Field-**

_More to come..._**  
**

_Review if you wish :)_


End file.
